


forgotten dreams

by caressingface



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, about george, and forgets it when he wakes up, dream has a dream, gay dreams, like short, lol, loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caressingface/pseuds/caressingface
Summary: dream, well, has a dream.(short one-shot)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	forgotten dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, my first time writing dnf!! plz spare me,,
> 
> if either george or dream state they are uncomfortable with dnf or fanfics i will delete this immediately!
> 
> all lowercase is intentional.

“dream?” a voice called out to him, clearing the haze that had formed over his eyes. he felt a cold breeze as he slowly surveyed the unfamiliar area. where was he?

“dream,” that sweet voice called out to him again. he faintly realized his face was covered by something, by a mask.

“george?” he returned, turning around to face his friend.

“hi,” he said faintly, looking at his best friend, his mind still slightly foggy.

george smiled, “hi,” he got in return as george started walking closer up to him, “do you know what’s happening right now, dream?” came out of his lips as soon as he reached dream, stepping close.

“what?” was all dream’s foggy mind could supply, still not knowing where it was or why george was here right now.

george just giggled softly before raising his arms and grabbing onto the clasp holding the mask to dream’s face.

“you don’t,” george said, fondness taking over his voice.

“i don’t,” dream replied, with slight confusion as he leaned his head down to give george better access.

“whipped around my finger..” george muttered softly as he unclipped the first clasp. dream continued gazing at george as he moved slowly to unclasp the second one.

“where as we?” dream asked, his eyes connecting with george’s.

“where are we?” george repeated with a smile, with slight amusement, “where ever you want this to be, of course,” he gave in response.

dream stayed silent.

george starting pulling the mask from his face, and dropped it to the ground (he took notice was covered in snow).

“that’s better,” he said, still smiling.

“george?”

“clay,” he got in response, george reaching his hand up and cupping his face, slowly pulling his face closer.

their noses touching, “george?” he asked again.

“clay,” was the only response he got before george closed his eyes and pulled dream closer, conn—

-

he woke up to patches flopping down and walking all over his organs.

he sat up quickly, scaring his cat off of him as she ran towards the door, scratching.

he looked outside to see sunlight pouring through his blinds as he slowly adjusted from ‘sleep’ to ‘awake and slightly angry at patches for interrupting his dream’.

he paused as he rubbed sleep out of his face. what was that dream about again?

he tried his best to recall the events from it, but no matter what all he could remember was cold wind, snow, and chocolate eyes.

—

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i don’t really think i’m a good writer, but, yeah! hope you liked it!
> 
> the having dream have a dream scenario is so funny and awesome to me ngl.


End file.
